borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakobs Cove Claptrap
Jakobs Cove Claptrap or Ned's Claptrap for short is waiting for you when you fast travel to Jakobs Cove. Involvement Jakobs Cove Claptrap meets and greets the player once they enter Jakobs Cove. He will help you with missions including finding Dr. Ned. When travelling to the town of Jakobs Cove he will randomly disappear and reappear again while running in a scared-like version. Later in the DLC after you complete the There May Be Some Side Effects... missions and when you go back to Jakobs Cove, the Claptrap will appear tied up and hacked by Marcus Kincaid. He, Marcus, speaks through the claptrap saying that Dr. Ned can't be trusted and that the player should just leave the claptrap tied up so the Skags can get it, due to the fact that it belongs to Dr. Ned. Later, after you come back from completing the Jakobs Fodder mission in Dead Haven, you will see a Jakobs-brand claptrap (cleverly made out of wood) pulling out a revolver and shooting Dr. Ned's Claptrap in the lens, ending the misery of the Claptrap. Quotes *"Greetings, misinformed zombie fodder! I am not affiliated with the Jakobs Corporation, but they've hacked me to tell people like you that they would appreciate some assistance with the overwhelming situation with the living impaired. I should warn you though that they'll suck your brain out of your cranial cavity like a crappucino if you get too close. If you'd still like to help, I suggest you turn on the town's defenses, otherwise... crappucino. Toodles!" - After accepting Welcoming Committee. *During Welcoming Committee: **"All I know, is if a zombie came over here, then I would pull a karate chop thing on them, and then I would totally like kick some ass, then I would run really fast, and then I would probably come back with a hatchet and I would just kill 'em and chop 'em up and so on... and yeah, I would really badass but... please no zombies, please no zombies... **"If I see any zombies over here, I'm gonna totally run, or something. I don't know what I'm going to do no zombie, please no zombies" **"Ned owes me bigtime." **"Oh, boy. Zombies everywhere. Just stay calm." **"Oh! I wish I had evacuated!" **"Oh man, if those zombies come over here, I'm going to kick their ass! They better not come over here, they better not come over here, please don't" **"Ok. At least they can't smell me" **"Please don't chew on my head! Please don't chew on my head!" **"Stop grinding and get those turrets up and running!" **"The turrets! They aren't activating themselves!" *"Phew! That was intense. I'm sure glad I'm not made of tasty flesh like you!" - After Welcoming Committee. *The following is said in sequence after accepting Is The Doctor In?: **"The town should be safe for now, but if you really are going to solve this zombie infestation you're going to need to talk to Dr. Ned. He's been trying to fix the problem and I'm sure he could use a hand. You'll find him at his office down on the docks." **"I'll open the waterfront gate so that you can be on your way. Let's go!" **"It's really too bad that another poor adventurer is going to be zombie food" **"Aaaand, O- Oh, you know the drill." **"So long fearless traveler! Enjoy your stay at Jakobs Cove!" **"Good luck!" *When a mission is available at the Bounty Board, he calls the player over the ECHO Net, "Fearless Zombie Killer," which is a reference to the Roman Polanski film, "Fearless Vampire Killers or: Pardon Me But Your Teeth Are In My Neck." *Idle quotes: **"Aim for the head; that's where the pudding is!" **"Don't go falling in love with me, stranger. I've been hurt too many times. By zombies..." **"Dr. Ned gave me the following awards this year; 'Most effective claptrap in life threatening situations', 'Hottest performer of mid '80s breakdance fighting', 'Master orator' and 'Best kisser'." **"Here's a free tip, soon-to-be-zombie-paste man: You can't kill already dead flesh, so corrosive guns won't do diddly to a zombie." **"I pooped right where you're standing." **"Stop! Nobody move! I lost my contact lens." **"Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Everybody's doing the claptrap! Ninja kickin' zombies for the thrill! Chicks and shorties up in my grill! But the alive kind." **"We were betting on whether or not you'd survive and make it back. I had 3:1 you'd be zombie nuggets. Man, the New-U station really throws off the spread." *Before turning in the mission There May Be Some Side Effects..., it will speak in the following conflicting dialogue as if "possessed" (more likely hacked): :Claptrap: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!!" (When the player approaches.) :Claptrap: Oh thank goodness! Get me the hell out of here! We have precious little time. :Voice: Before you go off and help that lying mobile toaster; you'll want to hear this: Dr. Ned is not who you think he is and he's about as trustworthy as my dog I put down for being untrustworthy. :C': Whoa. Haha. Got ya, hooo boy. Just kidding around here. Just kidding around. Feel free to forget everything I just- :'V: This is all true. But don't take my word for it. Look for yourself. Take the boat tied to the pier to the lab on the other side. You'll find a door in the town that will require a special knock. I love special knocks. :C': Whoa! I'm possessed! :'V: The knock sounds like this. (series of knocks) Now go, and leave this robot for the skags. *After completing the mission There May Be Some Side Effects... and before completing Secrets and Mysteries he may say these quotes: **"Okay I'm sane now. No more possesion. No more evil, no sir-ee! I'm practically Robo-Teresa over here. Let me out!" **"I will literally murder the person of your choosing if you just let me out of here. I never even liked Markus, just, just say the word." (Marcus is spelled with a "k" here.) **" Don't look at me like that. As if you never double-crossed would be adventurers for financial gain." **"A little sympathy here! I've got weak knees!" **"I don't suppose you brought a spare exorcist with you? No, nothing? Ok." **"Don't you turn your back on me unless you never want to turn your back on anything ever again! Wait, that was a crap threat, can I try again?" * "No, no, that's enough! That's enough! I swear I'll never do it again-" - Before its execution before turning in Hitching A Ride. Trivia *This claptrap is similar in appearance to the one Dr. Zed has in New Haven. *There is another similar claptrap that is shot in Krom's Canyon (by Krom himself), who repeats the same phrase ("Please don't shoot.") as the one belonging to Dr. Zed in New Haven. *It is assumed that the person who hacked the claptrap was in fact Marcus, because when the claptrap speaks when it is "possessed" it is Marcus's voice. See also * Claptrap * Dr. Ned * Jakobs Claptrap ru:Железяка доктора Неда Category:NPCs